Three tales of submissive fun
by Yamijoeysdog2
Summary: *WARING! Adult! Very mature, do not read if unable to handle kink! Three tales, each involing a diffent titan in a less than glorfiying sitution. BB/Argent, Raven/OC, Robin/ Evil computer...read read and find out about that one.


Haven

Three tales of submissive fun.

The morning after

Raven groaned softly as she opened her eyes.

her head was spinning as she sat up, and she felt like she was going to vomit at first.

"Oh god...what did i do last night?' she groaned.

Her vision cleared and she found herself in a teen sized nursery.

"Well, that settles that. no more trying to drink Argent under the table." Raven grumbled, looking down at herself.

She wore a thick diaper hidden under white tights and a yellow baby dress.

Reaching out with her powers, raven found them still intact, a surprising change of pace.

She was climbing out of the oversize crib when she heard a camera clicking.

"Work it..work it.." Came a female voice.

Raven acked and fell onto her padded butt, before turning around to find one of her old rivals from the screaming death cafe.

Black boots, tight black shorts and a tight black top with fishnet stockings on her legs and fishnet gloves running from her elbows to her fingers, still able to show off the black nail polish and pale skin.

Black lips worked into a cruel smile and a hand swept back shoulder length black hair.

"Jade."

"Big baby Raven."

Jade was the top bitch back in the cafe, when Raven had been going all the time, and their battle became personal after Jade had tried to steal Raven's then girlfriend away from her.

"How's Jinx doing? she doesn't call anymore?" Jade asked, looking at her nails.

"You really are a bitch you know that?" Raven said, standing up and raised up a hand, glowing with dark energy.

"Aww, is the wittle baby going to attack?" Jade asked.

Raven went to respond, but felt her knees get weak, and with a yelp she landed on her rear again, and though she could feel her powers, she couldn't bring herself to use them.

"I'll be damned, Blood was worth the two mil." Jade giggled, and minced over, taking Raven's face in her hand, and making her look up.

Raven blushed, as jade touch...excited her?!

"In case you're wondering, I recently became very rich, I married a old dude who was loaded, and he went tits up pretty fast.." Jade said, enjoying Raven's humiliation, as she moved Raven's face closer to her crotch.

"Being a young window and stacked with cash, I've been out partying non-stop. and who should i see out last night but the famous Raven, the icy bitch who stole my boyfriend, and then tried to kill me when i returned the favor. Oh, jinx told you she was fucking me on the side right?"

Raven growled and went to yell at Jade, but found herself tingly all over, and she coo'ed softly and nuzzled her face into Jade's crotch.

"mmm, that's nice. But back to last night.You may be a fierce fighter while sober, but when my thugs jumped you last night, you pissed yourself. it was child's play to arrange for brother blood to do a bit of mind fucking on my behalf, while my cash assured that he'll be well taken care of in jail for the next few years.

"Of course you probley just want to know what i had him do to you're mind. Qutie simply Raven, with the right trigger words, you're helpless to refuse me, and can't even talk or move like a adult unless I tell you to. Oh, and the more humiliated you are, the hotter you get."

Raven gasped, and whimpered softly as she planted kiss after kiss on Jade's crotch.

"mmm, eager to worship my cunt aren't you?" jade chuckled, moving the camera down, turning on the video option.

"yes mommy, wittle waven wants pussy!"

Raven's eyes widen, and she almost didn't belive she had just said that!

worse, she felt a growing pressure and before jade turned off the video camera feature..

"Mommy, wittle waven hafa go pee pee."

Raven was mortified that she had blurted that out, and caled this bitch mommy.

"mmm, go ahead raven, make piddles in your di-di." Jade chuckled, moving back and getting it on camera.

Humiliated beyond belief, Raven moaned, a hand going up and rubbing her chest and anther on the front of her diaper.

as the hot piss filled her diaper she was playing with herself, whimpering and cooing.

she was humiliated to be doing this, ashamed to be aroused by it, and the more ashamed of herself she got, the hotter she became!

"W-Waven is a pissy wittle baby!" she squealed, as she came in her pissy diaper, and then crawled over, mommy having put the camera down and gave mommy a sweet kiss on her cheek, and then waited for mommy to pull her pants back up while trying to get the taste of ass out of her mouth.

The night

Beast boy was woken up by a loud banging on his door.

groaning he sat up and looked over at a clock.

the bright neon numbers told him it was 1 in the morning, and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the door was banged on again.

"Wake up ya bloody wanker!" Yelled out a drunken British voice.

Sighing, beast boy got up, wearing only his captain planet undies and opened the door.

"What?" he growled, only to get punched in the face, sending him stumbling back, holding his jaw.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, as argent stormed in.

a kick to his gut hunched him over, and she grabbed onto his hair.

"Don't give me lip ya little wanker!" Argent growled.

she was drunk and pissed off, and judge by the nipple poking thru her shirt, she was hrony as well.

"Ok Ok! Sorry!" Beast boy acked, trying to get her to let his hair go.

she tossed him to the ground and snorted.

"That's better!" She snarled and then looked down, as if seeing him for the first time, and started to laugh.

"Nice bloomers!' she snickered.

beast boy blushed and went to reach for a pillow to cover himself, when he felt her hand slap across his ass.

"I didn't say you needed to cover up." she slurred, grabbing the waist band and pulling the acking boy back.

"Argent stop hitting me or I'm hitting back!" Beast boy growled.

She laughed, and held him, his ass pressed to her crotch.

"Sure sure. I'm shaking in fear." she sneered. "You ever have you're shit pushed in beast boy?"

As she spoke, beast boy felt the cock harding agint his ass and he shrieked like a little girl.

It wasn't a secret that argent had a cock, after Gizmo's dick girl ray shot her.

"Argent you're drunk, calm down and stop this!" Beast boy whimpered, feeling a massive cock head pressing agint his undies.

"Drunk and horny actually." She grinned.

Beast boy shook his head.

he had tried to get her to stop, but it wasn't working, and he wasn't about to be her bitch. he changed into a Corba, with her left holding onto his tailed and then turned around and slithered up her arm, fangs bared.

like lighting, a red energy bubble appeared around his head.

"Not really all that smart BB, I was gonna go easy on ya till now.." Argent chuckled.

The green teen shifted into a Fly, turning his mass back away from the energy and buzzed up and over her head, before turning into gorilla and landed behind her, wrapping it's arms around her in a powerful hold.

"Oh no,..what every shall I do?" argent asked, rolling her eyes, then used her plasma energy to form a nutcrack and put it over his large green balls.

"You got till the count of three."

He let go of her and changed back to human, shrinking his balls and tried to back track, but as soon as he was human, her elbow was in his face, knocking him out for a second.

when he came too, Argent was sitting on his chest, her large cock pressed agint his mouth, and a red plasma gullatine around his cock and balls.

"open you're fucking mouth and suck my dick!" she growled.

with a whimper, Beast boy slowly opened up, and her massive rod slammed into his mouth knocking a few of his teeth loose.

she griped his hair as she fucked his mouth and moaned softly.

"Suck it slut! Suck it before i take a piss in you're mouth!" she purred, and let loose a tiny amount onto his togue.

the acidy hot piss made Beast boy gag and quickly he started to suckle and moved with her.

"mmm..mmmmm! suck it! suck my fucking cock fag!" argent moaned, her massive balls slapping Beast boy in the face.

Beast boy whimpered, and tears welled up in his eyes.

not because he was being raped, but all of this, was making his cock hard.

lost in his thoughts, he sucked her cock like a good bitch, till his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks, cum leaking down his cheek as he was forced to swallow her load just to breath!

"mm, damn bitch, you really are a cum guzzler aren't you? I think i finally know why Robin keeps you around!" Argent snickered.

beast boy whimpered looked up at her, looking pathic and she patted his head.

"you don't like the taste of my cum do you? what something to wash the taste out?"

as much as he could, he nodded his head, and instantly felt her hot piss filling his mouth as he gagged.

"You're really not a smart one are you? kind of a dim bulb?" Argent teased.

"I don't whether to make you my boy toy or toilet. Oh well, better hold i pass out before i have to take a shit!" she said, and then laughed at her own wit, finishing up with his golden drink.

Afternoon.

Robin moved carefully though the halls of the old Hive base, trying to find raven.

she had been missing for almost 12 hours, having never came back with argent last night.

Argent volunteered herself and Beast boy who seemed...off today, to go and question the bar owner and try to pick up any clues from around there, while Starfire and Robin were going though old Villain hideouts.

"This must of been Gizmo's old room, before he was kicked out of the hive for turning mega perv.." Robin muttered, looking around a room filled with numerous holes for robot arms it seemed, and a spanking tabel with a auto mated spanker..a enema bag..and some things Robin didn't even wanna guess.

"Damn he was twisted.." Robin said, turning around and going to hit a light switch, and turned on the machines in the room instead.

the door shut, locking and a arms came down as a automated voice came on.

"Welcome back wittle miss Gizmo. is the sissy baby back from sucking lots of cock?"

"what the.." Robin said and then swung his bo taking out one, two arms but two more grabbed his arms, the arms made to have Mammoth's level of power, and more still grabbed onto his legs and removed his belt, cape, pants...

"Somebody isn't wearing their panties!" Came the computer, as robin's boxers were taken off.

red faced he wiggled helplessly but was pinned down a to table.

"I'm not Gizmo you daft machine!" he yelled!"

"Tsk tsk, such a mouthy thing!" The computer tsked.

A cock shaped paci, the dick based off of Mammoth's cock was popped in robin's mouth, and tied around his head with pretty pink ribbons.

the boy wonder was forced to suckle and wiggled about humiliated beyond belive.

"So, you finally had a growth spurt! I suppose even a closet sissy fag like you were due..and you grew hair!" The computer taunted, as a special spray was brought out.

"Still have a teenie wienie baby dick though.."

Robin's cock was indeed small, and his blush deeper as he tried to yell around the cock, only managing to get drool down his chest.

the spray hit his hair, and Robin felt a burning, and then his hair started to grow out.

"Not sure how you're insta grow will last with real hair.." The computer said, as once robin had hair down to his shoulder blades it was put into a quick pair of pig tales.

foul smelling Goop was spread on his chest, and then breast forms were pressed to his chest.

"Count with me now sissy baby...you know the drill, 30 seconds and you have boobs for a day!"

robin's eyes went wide and he struggled fiercely again.

"Hmm, still fuzzy? don't worry, i still have a nice yummy treat for you.."

a hose came down, and hooked up to the back of the paci, and from a preserved sample, loads of gizmo's sticky cum was being pumped down into robin's mouth.

the tits now firmly in place, and a sobbing robin being forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful of cum treated with chemicals that would make him helpless aroused and weak, a pink frilly diaper was pulled out and set under robin's rear.

"N-No! this can't be happening!"Robin whined in his head.

a hand came down that was able to produce baby oil as needed, and it started to rub down robin's nether regions, making his tiny dick all stiff as it was rubbed, and then gently lubed his asshole.

the cum flow dried off and robin found himself moaning gently, and almost thrusting himself into the hand, as his virgin ass was played with and gently invaded.

"mmm, you love this don't you baby girl..you love being a little cock fag.. you love you're sissy pussy being played with..take a deep breath sissy, mommy bot needs to make sure you don't make a stinky mess.."

Robin barly heard the computer, and whimpered softly as the hand pulled away, and then caught site of the monster cock shaped butt plug heading for his asshole and squealed.

slowly, painfully, he was invaded with it, and felt like he wouldn't be able to hold his shit in again if this was ever removed.

the thick diaper was pulled up and taped, and the plug started to vibrate softly rubbing agint robin's prostate as arms lifted him up.

Help up like a baby, pretty pink slippers were put on his feet, and then a adorable pink singlet covered his chest sporting double d's, and his puffy diaper butt, and the look was completed with a tutu tugged around his waist.

"Casting call for a sugar plum fairy! oh wait, guess you're just a fairy.." The computer teased, and a hand came up and patted his back side.

helpless, and teased and petted, Robin did the only thing he could done, and filled his diaper with a laod of cum, moaning girlishly as Starfire burst in the door.

"Robin?!"


End file.
